moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anihilacja: Konklawe cz. 12
Doprawdy....nie spodziewałem się wyzwania.- powiedział Vedrtal. Wielkie, turkusowe pnącza sięgały całymi kilometrami ku niebiosom, a wobec ich ogromu nawet Mistrz i jego przeciwnik wyglądali niczym ziarnka piasku wobec masywnego człowieka. Rośliny te, będące dominującą formą życia na planecie, rzucały cień na najniższe części świata, pokrywając je nieprzeniknioną ciemnością. Nieliczne rozumne gatunki zamieszkujące tą planetę szpetały opowieści o głupcach, którzy szukali szczęścia w głębinach, gdzie ginęli okrutną śmiercią. ''- Postaram się zapewnić Ci godną rozrywkę''.- powiedział przeciwik, wciąż skryty za swym polem. Vedrtal zaśmiał się. - Wybacz, ale to nie będzie nawet zabawa.- powiedział Mistrz, robiąc krok w stronę wroga. Pnącza zadrżały, a życie w okolicy zamarło momentalnie zamarło. Ptakopodobne istoty przestały śpiewać, owady się ruszać na skryci za roślinami mieszkańcy oddychać. - Na Ziemi musiałem się powstrzymywać, by nie zranić tych, którzy są dla mnie zbyt cenni.- kontynuował Mistrz, wyciągając przed siebie dłonie. Zarówno z niebios jak i ze skrytej w ciemności ziemi zaczęły spływać pierwotne siły. W prawicy Vedrtala pojawiło się oślepiające światło, a w lewej dłoni nieprzenikniona ciemność. - Teraz, po tak wielu latach, mogę nareszcie powrócić do swej dawnej chwały.- powiedział Mistrz, łącząc ręce. Sam huk który powstał z tej akcji mógłby rozerwać na strzępy zwykłe istoty, a nie był to nawet atak który Vedrtal przeznaczył dla przeciwnika. Gdy esencje światła i ciemności się ze sobą połączyły, stworzyły niesamowitą falę energii, która z niesamowitym impetem uderzyła w tajemniczego mężczyznę. Atak Vedrtala rozkładał na atomy wszystko czego się dotknął- w pierwszej sekundzie całkowicie zniszczone zostały pnącza na których stał wróg, jak i wszystko je otaczające. Fala jednak stała się osobnym kataklizmem, który po wykananiu swojego zadania parł dalej. Fuzja światła i ciemności zaczęła się z czasem rozszerzać, obejmując coraz większe i większe terytoria. Wszystko co było żywe i posiadało jakikolwiek instynkt uciekało ile sił w nogach- najczęściej bezskutecznie. Całe kilometry kwadratowe terenu były całkowicie anihilowane, ze wszystkim co tam istniało. Vedrtal skrzywił się. Wyczuł za swoimi plecami czyjąś obecność. - Twoje zdolności są niezwykłe.- powiedział Mistrz, powoli się odwracając. Przeciwnik zamachnął się, jednak właśnie wtedy coś w nim drgnęło. Cień otaczający jego ciało zaczął pękać, rozpadać się, aż w końcu znikł, ukazując skrytą zań postać. Vedrtal westchnął. Nie potrzebował oczu, by rozpoznać z kim ma do czynienia. - Takie rozczarowanie.- powiedział Mistrz. Yrabryn ponownie uderzył i również tym razem, jego cios spotkał się z podobną siłą. Niezrażony tym Berserek natarł ponownie, próbując rozgnieść przeciwnika swą masą, lecz ten uczynił dokładnie to samo. Ponownie, dwie wielkie siły starły się ze sobą, neutralizując się wzajemnie. Głębiny jaskini Son Doong, najgłębszej znanej ludzkości, zadrżały w posadach. Yrabryn wyprostował się, patrząc na przeciwnika z góry. Blondwłosy mężczyzna patrzył jednak na niego z rosnącą wściekłością. - Imię.- zarządzał Berserker. Blondyn doskoczył do Yrabryna, zamachując się pięścią i celując w Człowieka Czystej Krwi. Berserek, wbrew swojemu tytułowi, był jednak czymś więcej niż pozbawioną świadomości maszyną do zabijania. Yrabryn widząc akcję przeciwnika obrócił się, unikając ataku, po czym złapał będącego w powietrzu mężczyznę za włosy i cisnął nim prosto w jedną ze ścian jaskini. - Imię.- powiedział po raz drugi.- Chcę wiedzieć, jak nazywa się mój przeciwnik. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, po czym uderzył pięścią w ścienę pod którą leżał, powodując kolejny wstrząs. Yrabryn uznał to za ukazanie frustracji- było jednak inaczej. Trzęsienie które stworzył członek Dwunastki było dość silne, by strącić wiszący nad głową Berserkera stalaktyt. Gdy naciek jaskiniowy dwukrotnie przewyższający Yrabryna miał już wbić się w jego głowę, Człowiek Czystej Krwi złapał go i cisnął nim prosto w przeciwnika. Mężczyzna również nie zamierzał dać się przebić- krzycząc w niebogłosy uderzył pięścią w stalaktyt, rozdrabniając go na drobne kawałki. Fala uderzeniowa która wytworzyła się po uwolnieniu siły mężczyzny poleciała jednak dalej, uderzając w Yrabryna i ciskając nim w jedną ze ścian jaskini. - Mów mi Sheev.- powiedział przeciwnik, idąc powoli w stronę członka Konklawe, emanując przy tym rządzą mordu.- Sheev Malone. Yrabryn momentalnie powstał i doskoczył do mężczyzny. W tym momencie obydwoje zamachnęli się i uderzyli. Pięść każdego z nich uderzyła w twarz przeciwnika, rozrywając skóry, rozbijając czaszki i posyłając się nawzajem na ziemię. - Niezwykła siła!- zakrzyknął Yrabryn, wstając i rzucając się na Malone'a. Nanoboty w jego ciele już zaczęły leczyć rany, więc Berserker mógł w pełni dać się pochłonąć batalii.- Jak na człowieka! Członek Konklawe ponownie uderzył, biorąc za cel leżącego na ziemi przeciwnika. Czaszka Sheeva była zdruzgotana a z jego rany leciała mieszanka krwi, zmielonego języka i połamanych zębów. Mimo to mężczyzna był w stanie złapać nacierającą pięść Yrabryna a następnie odrzucić Człowieka Czystej Krwii kilka metrów dalej. Malone wstał, ponownie krzycząc. Uwolniona wściekłość, głęboko zakorzeniona nienawiść, wydawały się dawać mu namacalną siłę. Kości się zrosły a rany całkowicie zniknęły. Chęć mordu pozostała. - Welff....Welff....Weeeeeeelffff!!!- wydarł się Malone, biegnąc w stronę przeciwnika. Pierwsze starcie ostrzy od dwóch następnych dzieliła sekunda. Grawitacja, będąca nieco inna mniejsza na pędzącej przez kosmos asteroidzie, nie robiła walczącym wojownikom różnicy. Otarus zamachnął się swym ognistym mieczem, którego blask momentalnie rozpromienił pustkę kosmicznej przestrzeni i ponownie uderzył. Ku jego zdumieniu, przeciwnik również tym razem zdołał zablokować atak. Otarus odleciał nieco od starca ubranego w rycerski strój i przyjrzał się dokładnie jego ostrzu. Było ono dosyć długie i proste, stworzone z jakiegoś czarnego materiału i emanujące dziwną energią. - Powiedz mi, czy jesteś Aniołem?- spytał rycerz. Otarus wyprostował się, opuszczając nieco swój miecz. - Czy jestem aniołem pytasz.- odpowiedział członek Konklawe, uśmiechając się ponuro.- Wybacz jeśli Cię zawiodę, ale nim nie jestem. - Rozumiem.- odpowiedział rycerz.- Doprawdy, ulżyło mi. Ze wszystkich istnień, najmnniej chciałbym zetrzeć swoje ostrze z Aniołem. Dwie sekundy. Tyle minęło, nim dwójka przeciwników znów stała obok siebie, ścierając się swoimi ostrzami. Jego klinga ścierała się z drugą, z prędkością i gracją jakiej nie zdołał do tej pory osiągnąć żaden człowiek. - Dlaczego?- spytał Otarus, nie przestając atakować. - Sentyment do starych władców podobno nigdy nie odchodzi.- odpowiedział rycerz, wślizgując się między nogami przeciwnika, stając za nim i próbując wbić mu miecz w plecy. Otarus szybko wzbił się w powietrze, by sekunde później uderzyć we wroga niczym meteor. Rycerz zdołał zablokować cios swoim mieczem, nie był to jednak koniec przedstawienia. Ogień który wylatywał z broni Otarusa przybrał postać macek, które otoczyły człowieka, zbliżając się do niego, celem całkowitego spopielenia jego istnienia. Mężczyzna zamknął oczy, a z jego miecza momentalnie wyleciała czarna woda, w która niczym tarcza odrzuciła atak Otarusa. Skrzydlaty ponownie odleciał, tym razem by zwiększyć swój dystans do przeciwnika. - Wybacz proszę, ale moje ostrze, jest całkowitym przeciwnieństwem twojego, członku Konklawe.- powiedział rycerz.- W nim bije źródło Styksu, magicznej wody. Na imię mi Jacques de Molay i z żalem zawiadamiam, że moją misją, jest twoja śmierć. Otarus nie wyglądał na poruszonego. - A ja jestem Otarus.- odpowiedział.- I z żalem zawiadamiam, że twoja misja, się nie powiedzie. Molay uśmiechnął się. - Również mam taką nadzieję, Aniele.- odpowiedział rycerz, zaskakując tym Otarusa. - Urocze miejsce.- powiedział Rejkanut, unosząc się wysoko w powietrzu nad jeziorem lawy. Olbrzymia grota w której przebywał Człowiek Czystej Krwi wypełniona była własnie tym żywiołem. Spływał on z wolna spomiędzy skał a miejscami również z sufitu. Pod nogami członka Konklawe było jej tak wiele, jak nigdzie indziej w Kraju. Z tego powodu w pomieszczeniu panował niesamowity gorąc- ale Rejkanutowi nie sprawiał on problemów. - Santhara.- powiedziała białowłosa hybryda. Rejkanut odwrócił się, by zobaczyć swoją przeciwniczkę, która gołymi stopami stała na kolumnie stworzonej z lawy. Pomimo olbrzymiej temperatury, żywioł nijak nie robił jej krzywdy. - Proszę?- spytał Rejkanut. - To miejsce, nazywało się niegdyś Santharą.- powiedziała kosmitka, nabierając nieco lawy do rąk.- Jedno z trzech miast Republiki Libertatum, buntowników przeciw władzy Federacji. Mieszkańcy byli dość sprytni by wykorzystać podziemne źródła magmy do rozwoju przemysłu. Jednak gdy nadeszła wojna, Generał Rzeźnik uwolnił pokłady nieposkromionego żywiołu, który pochłonął Santharę. Rejkanut spojrzał w dół. Na wyższych skałach dało się jeszcze dostrzec spalone resztki domów, gdzieniegdzie leżały również przyrządy wydobywcze. - To czego Rzeźnik nie wiedział, to fakt, że część buntowników przetrwała, dzięki zaawansowanemu polu siłowemu.- kontynuowała kosmitka, pijąc utrzymywaną w dłoniach lawę.-Przez te wszystkie lata gotowali się na zemstę. Atak Legiona był dla nich szansą. Śmieszne. Użycie Memento Mori doprowadziło do trzęsienia ziemi w całym Kraju, co z kolei spowodowało uwolnienie kolejnej fali lawy, która pochłonęła te resztki. - Urocza historia.- skłamał Rejkanut.- A na co mi ona była potrzebna? - Żebyś zrozumiał potęgę żywiołu, Człowieku Czystej Krwi.- odpowiedziała kosmitka.- Moje imię jest zbyt długie więc proszę, w swych ostatnich chwilach mów mi S. W tym samym momencie Hybryda zamachnęła się dłonią, a część spływającej kilka metrów dalej lawy zmieniła swój kurs, lecąc w stronę Żniwiarza. W chwili w której Rejkanut się obejrzał, strumień lawy uderzył, przepoławiając go w pasie. S jednak nie skończyła- ponownie poruszyła dłonią a lawa ponownie ruszyła, tym razem rozcinając również korpus i nogi Rejkanuta. Dopiero gdy z wojownika pozostały nędzne resztki kosmitka padła na jedno kolano i opuściła głowę w geście szacunku. - Mój Panie, twój wróg został zniszczony.- powiedziała S. - No cóż, to byłoby nawet zabawne.- powiedziała unosząca się w powietrzu głowa Rejkanuta. Hybryda podniosła wzrok, niedowierzając własnym oczom. Ciało Żniwiarza zaczęło się powoli scalać a wszystkie kawałki ponownie stały się jednym. - Niemożliwe, nawet wy nie powinniście byli tego przetrwać!- zakrzyknęła S, unosząc dłonie. Tym razem cała lawa pod nogami Rejkanuta wystrzeliła niczym gejzer, by pochłonąć jego ciało. Nie było jej jednak przeznaczone wykonać zadania. Gdy tylko atak kosmitki zbliżył się do ciała Człowieka Czystej Krwii, lawa ostygła a następnie rozpadła się na proch. - Wyczuwam maga...Hybrydę....- powiedział Pustka, ukazując się S jako cień, wyrastający z ciała Rejkanuta.- Olbrzymia moc....silna dusza.... - Ty....jesteś Pustka.- powiedziała S, wstając i ściskając pięści ze wściekłości. - Zgadza się, Niewolnico.- odpowiedział Cień, po czym odwrócił swój wzrok w stronę Żniwiarza.- Rozumiem że nie masz nic przeciwko? Rejkanut przewrócił oczami. - Śmiało.- odpowiedział.- Podano do stołu. - Witaj w Niflheimie, Łowco.- powiedziała rudowłosa piękność, ubrana w XIX wieczny strój.- Krainie zimna i mgły. Ze'ew musiał przyznać, że opis całkowicie oddawał klimat tego miejsca. Zimno oraz położony pod nogami śnieg oczywiście nijak mu nie przeszkadzały, jednak mgła była wszechogarniająca. Jego przeciwniczka stała 5 metrów od niego a i tak była dla niego ledwie widoczna. A jest to znacząca informacja, gdyż oczy Łowcy były o wiele lepsze, niż jakiejkolwiek ziemskiej istoty. - Więc tak wyglądają Zaświaty.- powiedział Ze'ew. Jego towarzyszom zdarzało się przechodzić tutaj przez Pustkę, jednak sam Łowca nie zaznał jeszcze tej przyjemności.- Nieznacznie lepiej niż Syberia. Kobieta zaśmiała się a jej głos poruszył Ze'ewa. Głównie dlatego, że bardzo przypominał głos jego starej znajomej. Sama kobieta również wyglądała jak nieznacznie starsza członkini Dzieci Heinricha. - Powiedz mi, kobieto, czy zdarzyło Ci się słyszeć o kimś o imieniu Szalona Kapelusznik?- spytał Ze'ew. Rudowłosa momentalnie się rozpromieniła. - Selina!- zakrzyknęła uradowana.- Znasz moją córeczkę? Ze'ew przytaknął, ukrywając swoje zdziwienie. Szalona była duchem, jednak z pewnością nigdy nie była żywa. Była zrodzoną z ciemności psychopatką pozbawioną jakichkolwiek zahamowań, dzielącą z Łowcą specyficzne poczucie humoru. Kobieta która przed nim stała również miała w sobie część tej ciemności, jednak z pewnością nie była jej źródłem. - Jak się miewa?- spytała.- Czy dużo je? Dobrze się odżywia? A jak tam Narenda? Czy o nią dba? Ze'ew nic nie odpowiedział, wpatrując się jedynie w przeciwniczkę. - Oj, wybacz, chyba jestem pozbawiona manier.- powiedziała kobieta, rumieniąc się i kłaniając.- Jestem Alice. Alice Horokeu. Matka Seliny, żona Narendy i Strażniczka Baphometa.- w tym momencie kobieta się wyprostowała.- Proszę, nie przedstawiaj się. Wiem kim jesteś. - Jak możesz być matką Szalonej?- spytał Ze'ew.- Ona nigdy... - Nie była naprawdę żywa?- spytała Alice, smutniejąc nieco.- Tak, poroniłam wyjątkowo wcześnie.- w tym momencie kobieta rozchmurzyła się.- Jednak Baphomet zgodził się na przywrócenie mi jej. Jako Kłobuk, jako demon, ale również jako moją córeczkę. - Więc mam nadzieję że mi wybaczy.- powiedział Ze'ew, wyciągając Rękawice Fazowe w kierunku Alice. Nim jednak zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, cuda techniki odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Zaskoczony tym faktem Łowca bliżej im się przyjrzał, a im intensywniej to robił, tym bardziej nierzeczywiste się stawały. W końcu Ze'ew skupił całą swoją siłę mentalną- wtedy okazało się, że Rękawice Fazowe były tylko iluzją. - Akuku.- powiedziała Alice, machając do Ze'ewa jego własnością. Łowca nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Ktoś zdołał się do niego podkraść i zabrać mu jego własność. Do tej pory uważał coś takiego za niemożliwe- ba, nadal nie mógł uwierzyć że coś takiego się w ogóle wydarzyło. - Interesujące.- powiedział Ze'ew, uruchamiając Buty i w nadludzkim tempie dolatując do Alice.- Ale powinnaś mi to odd... Nie dokończył zdania- jakaś niewidzialna energia uderzyła go prosto w brzuch, posyłając go kilka metrów dalej. Ciało Ze'ewa po krótkiej wycieczce odbiło się od ziemi i ponownie znalazło się w powietrzu- teraz jednak Łowca był w stanie nad nim panować. Ponownie uniósł się, kontrolując ruchy swojego ciała. To była siła. Prawdziwa, godna Yrabryna. Ze'ew przestał żartować- miał do czynienia z poważną zwierzyną. - Ukrywasz się przede mną we mgle?- spytał Łowca, rozglądając się za przeciwniczką. - I tak byś mnie wykrył.- odpowiedziała Alice i momentalnie cała otaczająca ja mgła znikła.- Nie muszę się przed tobą ukrywać. W tym momencie spod śniegu wyrosła masa długich, czarnych rąk, sięgających ku Ze'ewowi. Łowca nie musiał na nie nawet patrzeć, by zrobić unik. - W końcu jesteśmy w Zaświatach.- powiedziała Alice. Jej wygląd znacznie się zmienił, teraz przypominała swoją mroczną, cienistą formę.- Idealne pole walki dla Reinkarnatorki takiej jak ja. - Me imię to Casca!- zakrzyknęła rogata smoczyca, unosząc się nad piaszczystym terenem, dzięki swoim ogromnym skrzydłom.- Ostatnia żywa smoczyca! Drżyj przed.... Ohew w ułamku sekundy znalazł się przed Cascą, uderzając w niej kierunku swoim ostrzem. Smoczyca w ostatniej chwili zdołała wykonać unik, unosząc się jeszcze wyżej. Była na tyle wysoko, że prymitywni, ciemnoskórzy kanibale zamieszkujący wysepkę oddaloną o dwa kilometry unieśli swe dzidy, wydając pełne zachwytu okrzyki. - To nie było miłe!- zakrzyknęła Casca.- Nie dałeś mi się nawet.... - Zamilcz.- syknął Ohew.- Nie obchodzi mnie kim jesteś, ani dlaczego walczysz. Wszystko co mnie interesuje, to jak długo zajmie mi pozbawienie Cię twojej wymarłej głowy. - Bezczelny.- odpowiedziała Casca.- Naprawdę wolałam pogawędki z tym przegniłym rycerzem.... - Interesujące.- powiedział Lid'Og, podnosząc nogę i strzepując z niej resztki ziemskiego drona. Pustka kosmosu była dla Biologa czymś dobrze znanym, a i wiele razy widział (z różnej odległości) ziemskiego satelitę, jednak w tej cześci Księżyca nie dane było mu być. W końcu z pewnością zapamiętałby sporej wielkości, marmurowy pałac o czarnych oknach, położony po jego prawicy. Wspomniany budynek posiadał cztery piętra, kilka balkonów, oraz duży teras, do którego prowadziły schody, na których stał czarnoskrzydły przeciwnik Lid'Oga. - Siemka.- powiedział Anioł o krótkich, ściętych na jeża, czarnych włosach, ubrany wskórzaną kurtkę.- Na imię mi Azazel, lider Upadłych. Gorąco witam na mojej Księżycowej Rezydencji. - Wydajesz się być wyjątkowo gościnny jak na kogoś, kto ma za mną walczyć.- powiedział spokojnie Biolog. Azazel zaśmiał się. - Gadasz jak mój znajomy z pracy.- odpowiedział Upadły Anioł, wzruszajac ramionami.- Ja mam Cię zająć na jakiś czas, a to czy będziemy walczyć czy nie, to już nie moja sprawa. - Nie przepadam za siłowymi rozwiązaniami.- powiedział Lid'Og. - Świetnie!- odpowiedział Azazel, unosząc ręce wysoko w górę.- Więc, mogę odmrozić szampana i... W tym momencie, spod powierzchni Ksieżyca wyrosła obca forma życia. Wielki, liczący ponad 7 metrów, glizdo-podobny owad o hitynowym pancerzu i olbrzymim, szeroko rozwartym pysku wyrósł zza pleców Biologa, wpatrując się swymi czerwonymi oczami w Upadłego Anioła. - Jednak moi bracia znajdują się w potrzebie.- dokończył Biolog.- Nie myśl że w takiej chwili będę marnował czas, grając z tobą w jakieś gry! ''- Ślepy Mędrzec zabija Szklaną Damę.''- powiedział Dygb'letyhem, poruszając przypominającą krzywą strzałę figurkę, siłą myśli. Tym ruchem zbił figurkę Cajada, unoszącą sie nad ziemią kulkę z dwoma humanoidalnymi rękoma wyciągniętymi do ku niebu. Szary pył, obejmujący olbrzymie połacie tego świata, skrzętnie omijał okolice planszy. - Dlaczego nie przesiadujesz w Bibliotece, Strażniku?- zapytał Cajad, poruszając inną figurą przy użyciu swoich rąk. - Doprawdy, wolałbym nie rozprawiać na ten temat.- ''odpowiedział Dygb'letyhem.- ''Szczególnie z tobą, Człowieku Czystej Krwi. Stwór nie wykonywał żadnego ruchu. Wszystkie pionki na planszy nadal pozostawały na swoich miejscach. Póki co Strażnik zdołał zbić dwa, podobnie jak Cajad. Teraz przyszedł czas na intensywne rozmyślania- jaki ruch wykonać? - Mógłbym to odebrać jako zniewagę.- odpowiedział Cajad.- Gdyż zabrzmiało to tak, jakbyś nie chciał mi przekazać tej wiedzy przez wzgląd na moją rasę. Pionek garbiącego się, mackowatego stwora przesunął się tak, że stanął przed bezkształtną masą o kryształowych oczach. - Absolutnie nie chodzi o twoją rasę, Proroku.- ''odpowiedział Strażnik.-'' A raczej, o to kim się staliście.' Cajad przesunął pionek przedstawiający bezkształtną masę o dwa pola do tyłu. - Doprawdy, nie wiem jak to rozumieć.- odpowiedział członek Konklawe. ''- On, Pierwowzór Pierwowzorów, Twórca Twórców, manipuluje wami, doprowadza do tego że bezmyślnie wykonujecie Jego wolę.- odpowiedział Dygb'letyhem, przesuwając Ślepego Mędrca tak by stał obok garbiącego się stwora.- ''Przejrzałem Jego grę, a raczej spotkałem kogoś, kto pomógł mi ją przejrzeć. Wszyscy jesteśmy głupcami, Cajadzie jednak ja, jestem głupcem, który spróbuje zatrzymać to szaleństwo. Mężczyzna podrapał się po brodzie. Twórca Twórców? Cajad nie wyobrażał sobie że mogłoby chodzić o kogoś innego niż Smoka Tajemnej Wiedzy. Czy zatem według Strażnika, Władca Rzeczywistości przeprowadza jakąś grę? W słowach Dygb'letyha była jakaś wiedzą, której Cajad niegdyś dotknął. Jednak wybitnie ciężko było mu teraz po nią sięgnąć. - Zatem Mag'azgrad'letyh Hraf'mettg'lio oszalał?- zapytał członek Konklawe. Strażnik westchnął. Oczywistym było, że jego rozmówca nie zrozumie jego słów. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie. ''- Twój ruch.-' ''odpowiedział stwór. Delikatny wiatr poruszał milionem wysokich traw, otaczających Chedwę. Chłopak przewyższał je niemal dwukrotnie, podobnie jak stojący kilka metrów przed nim, osobliwie wyglądający przeciwnik. Niby człowiek, a jednak otaczająca go aura daleka było od tych, którą generowali ludzie. Była potężna, jednak nie aż tak, by zrobić na młodzieńcu jakiekolwiek wrażenie. Tym bardziej że targały nim teraz zupełnie inne emocje. - Dziecko?- spytał mężczyzna, krzywiąc się lekko.- Chcą żebym zabił dziecko? Chedwa nie odzywał się- chociaż gdyby to zrobił, najpewniej zwróciłby uwagę, że jest starszy niż ludzka rasa. - Naprawdę, jak nisko trzeba nieraz upaść, by osiągnąć swój cel.- powiedział sam do siebie, po czym zakrzyknął.- Jam jest Susanoo, Władca Burz, potomek Izanami i Izanagiego brat Tsukuyomi i Amaterasu! Jam... - Morda.- syknął Chedwa, a delikatny wiatr nagle przestał wiać. Susanoo spojrzał gniewnie na przeciwnika. - Nieładnie tak...- tego zdania również nie dokończył. Chedwa momentalnie doskoczył do przeciwnika i dzierżąc w dłoniach swe dwa ostrze, Asa i Jokera, zaatakował Boga Burz. Susanoo w ostatniej chwili wyciągnął swoją katanę, dzięki czemu był w stanie skontrować uderzenia. Chedwa przeskoczył więc nad jego głową i spróbował zaatakować od tyłu- przeciwnik zdołał się jednak odwrócić i ponownie skontrować atak. - Naprawdę da się wyczuć waszą arogancję.- powiedział Susanoo, nacierając swoją kataną na ostrza i przybliżając swoją twarz do Chedwy.- Jestem Bogiem, do cholery! - Mój ojciec relaksuje się, zabijając takich jak ty!- powiedział wściekły Chedwa, unosząc się nad ziemię i kopiąc Susanoo prosto w twarz. Pod wpływem ciosu japoński Bóg uderzył z impetem o ziemię. Przeciwnik nie dawał mu nawet czasu na wstanie- Chedwa unosił się wysoko nad ziemią, celując w Susanoo swoim Łukiem. Strzała Termiczna wyleciała i z pewnością przebiłaby przeciwnika, gdyby ten w ostatniej chwili nie skontrował ataku czerwoną błyskawicą, którą wytworzył przy pomocy swojej mocy. - A ty co tak w gorącej wodzie kąpany?- spytał Bóg, wstając. Chedwa wylądował z kolei na ziemi. - Lubiłem ją.- powiedział Chedwa, rzucając Asem. Susanoo szybko odbił lecące ostrze swoją kataną. Najmłodszy z członków Konklawe zaszarżował, walcząc z przeciwnikiem przy pomocy Jokera. - I nie podoba mi się, że zginęła.- dodał. Susanoo zaśmiał się, wciąż walcząc z młodzieńcem. - No cóż, jeśli chcesz ukarać tego, który ją zabił, to musisz najpierw pokonać mnie.- powiedział Bóg, a niebo momentalnie zrobiło się czarne, od burzowych chmur. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures